Love has no definition
by Fallensin
Summary: Its anotehr supernatural but for NCIS main two lovers will be Ziva/Abby but theres an OC in the mix of it all rated M for sex, and prfanity, violence, gore, action. Zabby all the way but they wont the only ones falling in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Love has no definition **

**Chapter 1**

My name was darkness….no one truly knew my real name unless I allowed them to. I was born with a curse…my secrets kept me alive…but turned me into a weapon. I had obtained allies and enemies….some not even a part of the human world and now I'm back to the place where I first began and then had to disappear from.

The NCIS building had not changed on the outside but the inside was so much different….seemed more alive but the old faces I have yet to see I desired to see very dearly so I had gotten off at the autopsy room to meet my old friend…Dr. Mallard but everyone sees to call him Ducky.

I stepped off the elevator running my hands through my now naturally jet black hair…that I did not want. My attire wasn't very NCIS appropriate but I stopped caring a long time ago I had to fix my spiked dog collar and made sure my black boots with steel toed were not scoffed. I did an over take adjusting my black leather jacket and my white muscle T shirt that defined my six pack as I walked into the autopsy room knowing my chain jangled along the way.

I'm not sure who the male was but he was young….and seemed odd or it was just my preference he seemed to have greeted me but was stopped when he saw my appearance.

"Um….hi there…may I help you" He spoke to me seeming to be too scared to come any closer.

"Mr. Palmer who is it…?" I heard Ducky say as he came out of his office….so the boy's name was Palmer…should make a mental note of that. I smirked as Ducky stopped in his tracks….as he saw me…I raised a studded eyebrow at him.

"Oh my…I must be dreaming or I am seeing things because it can't be…" I stopped Ducky from speaking any further as I drew closer smiling at the old man.

"Oh yes it is Mallard did you miss me….?" I chuckled placing my hands on his shoulder before hugging the man.

"Deary I thought you were gone…for good what has you coming back….after such a long time…last time I saw you…you were what 10?" Ducky looked me up and down as I grinned nodding flipping my hair from my face moving a bit back before moving my hand into the old ma's jacket tracing my finger on the medallion that glowed to my touch transforming into a tear drop just like that but as I let go it turned back into black rose cross.

"I see you still keep it around your neck….thank you…it does me well to know you still trust me to protect you…" I look at him in his eyes smiling I know he could see my eye color changing into a dark sparkling emerald color by the reflection in his glasses.

"Of course deary…I know my life is in well hands as long as I wear this…I know I will never be endanger…" He smiled at me patting my shoulder.

"I should go up to the squad room and wait for Leroy…his still around right…?" I got my answer when Ducky grinned…stupid me of course Gibbs would still be alive. I walked out giving the doctor a peace sign as I left heading to the elevator.

"Doctor…who was that..?" Palmer asked.

Ducky turned to Palmer smiling brilliantly before patting the boy on the shoulder before going back to work.

"Brilliant now young women now…close your mouth Palmer you will get flies let's get back to work shall we…" Ducky said as he cut into a dead body on his table.

**Squad room**

I noticed no one was in yet and it was soon to be 6:30 am….then again I'm…an early bird I perched myself in the nearest desk putting my feet up. It looked like a nerd fantasy with the computer and what this person had in the draws and on the desk defiantly weird. I closed my eyes and began to mediate since I didn't feel like getting coffee just yet or something to eat. I sank into thought tuning out the world as I sank into deep thought.

**Two hours later**

Mcgee and Tony step off the elevator both holding their own type of coffee in hand as only Tony seemed interested in the story he was telling.

"I'm telling you Mcgee she was so into me you saw how she was flirting with me" Tony was rambling on as he put his stuff down.

"Yeah… uh huh you believe all woman flirt with you…bu-" Mcgee didn't finish his sentence as his eyes spotted a young female who…was defiantly hot as hell to him in his chair her feet up on his desk.

"What is it Mcgeek Cat got your tongue…what are you looking at?" Tony moved from his desk to get a clear because McGeek was blocking his view. His jaw also dropped and he saw what Mcgee was staring at both were on the same mind track about how hot the female was.

One of them finally moved from there spot as Tony took lead going over to the desk about to say something…when

"It's not polite to gawk but least one of you finally moved." I spoke as I opened her eyes looking over the closet male to the desk before getting up.

I surveyed the male who was closer he was charming to say the least not bad looking at all. I looked him up and down before moving away from the desk…he didn't seem like the type to be at this desk.

"By the looks of you I have to say you're not the owner of this desk….but you" I point to the other male who was gawking bending my finger in a come here motion which he obeyed as I leaned against his desk.

"You are defiantly the owner of this desk" I smile before pushing off the desk moving to the desk that was across from it seating myself on the edge.

"Ah…yes…" Is all Mcgee could manage to say before going to his desk sitting down looking to see if I touched or took anything that belonged to the male…

"I didn't take anything off your desk… you should calm down your radiating panic and embarrassment as if I found your porn stash" I speak crossing my arms under my chest.

"I..uh…" Mcgee seemed to be at a loss of words.

"You should keep your eyes on my face not my chest" I was looking at the other male who snapped his attention back to my face as if I tasered him.

"I was not looking at your chest I was just trying to figure out who you are…such a fine woman like yourself wouldn't be here without reason" The male was trying to flirt with me….not working very well.

"Hm….i'm here to see someone" Is all I said as I grabbed my phone and looked at the time was only 8:30 am.

"Oh? Maybe we can help…" The male was still trying but the other male butted in before this male made an ass of himself.

"My name is agent Mcgee and that is agent Dinozzo…how can we help you?" McGee… was a pleasant male for now…he defiantly assumed his professional roll quickly I could tell he was suspicious of me….which is good.

"My name is Dark…or Darkness I am here to see a man and I shall wait until he arrives." I spoke as I shifted my line of sight to the elevator as I heard it ding my surprise was it seemed to be I'm guessing the forensic scientist for NCIS…very refreshing female just by her looks and smile.

"Hey guys have you seen…" She as well stopped mid-sentence when she spotted me her eyes overlooking me with so many questions.

"Hey Abbs whats up..? Don't mind our new guest." Dinozzo spoke which made me smirk he was full of suspicion as well.

"Yeah I can see Tony…and I was looking for Ziva…seems your guest finds you interesting Tony because she smirking." Abbs….must be short for Abby…her name must be Abigail…suits her well.

"What are you smirking at?" She asks me which is odd….but I had a feeling to be honest to her…to give her anything she wanted…

"I find it amusing that agent Tony was flirting with me just a few seconds ago but once I told him my name him and agent Mcgee became full on suspicious of me as if I was plotting to steal children" I chuckles smirking as I watched everyone but more specifically Abbs.

"Well…uh…she said her name was Dark or Darkness...thats kind of fishy to me" Tony was trying to defend himself as I just watched them.

Just then I felt another presence come in I turned to see a caramal colored beautiful woman who radiated danger and killer….she was in a tight tan shirt and army cargo pants with a green jacket on. She defiantly was working out this morning I could smell the sweat and nature off her…she defiantly keeps herself in shape.

"Oh nice for you to join us agent Ziva David" Tony made me want to slap him for his voice being laced in such a manner.

"Ziva!" I watched Abbs hug the woman I grinned I could sense feelings between the two which intrigued me.

"Ah…hello everyone and Abby…who is our guest?" Ziva looked at me with intent she was observing me I could sense she was acting as if I was her prey or threat.

"Her name is Dark or Darkness" Tony pinched the bridge of his nose giving me a look full of suspicion.

"Oh is it now?" Ziva cocked her head her arms crossing under her chest as if she would make me tell her my name.

"Indeed it is…if you all have such a problem with it then do something about it." I raised a brow looking at everyone.

"It's not wise to threaten or say such things to federal agents" Ziva said as if I killed her cat.

I burst into laughter hearing a gasp as I looked in the direction of the forensic scientist raising a brow.

"….are those real..?" She stepped closer and I realized I opened my mouth too much I revealed my fangs….I moved off the desk and back away from the female.

"….don't come closer…." I warned as I moved back more everyone was watching me I could feel their tension and there body go on alert. I couldn't stop myself I stayed still and let the female touch me opening my mouth to her.

"Wow….these look really sharp…are they real..?" I heard her say again her touch was soft and I yielded to not touch her as I looked at her my eye color changing to a dark navy blue which she noticed.

"You're…eyes they changed color…" Abbs was still touching me and I just stared at her with half open eyes.

I was hoping she wouldn't touch my fangs…but it was too late she winced as she pressed her finger to one of my fangs to test if they were real…her blood was in my mouth. I jerked away covering my mouth as I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Yes…there real…" I said as I ran to the direction of the restroom running and not looking back as the scent of blood and taste was in my mouth…she tasted bitterly sweet.

**Squad room**

"We should go after her... she may be a threat." Ziva said as she made a move to go after dark.

"Abbs you ok?" McGee came over to Abbs who was sucking her finger she seemed laced in thought.

"Wha…? oh im fine I shouldn't have done that I probably scared her off…but damn they were real…and her eyes….but to answer Ziva…I don't think she a threat." Abbs spoke looking at everyone who looked at her oddly.

"Abbs…she just ran in the direction of the restroom not even having to ask where it was…." Tony was scratching his head staring at the female.

"I know…but maybe if we didn't give her suspicion and come off as we are going kill her type of deal we could have gotten the information without threats and violence." Abbs said before looking at Ziva giving her you know what I mean look.

"Aye….she is right…I especially was going for my gun and or various weapons before even showing my manners." Ziva rubbed her arms before everyone turning to the elevator.

Sipping his coffee off came the elevator was Gibbs who had the same look on his face as he crossed over to the squad room. Something wasn't right and he knew it as he went over to his desk with everyone still standing about.

"Ok…so what is it everyone? Is there a dead body or something you look remorseful as if you killed someone's pet?" Gibbs spoke as he gave everyone a level look before moving from his desk to lean on the cubical side giving his team a level looked.

"It's me…they all have questions and semi guilt of how they greeted me…" I spoke behind Gibbs causing everyone to draw their weapon and aim at me while Abbs just screamed.

Gibbs looked behind him and his body relaxed as he stared at me with a hard look that fully softened.

"Everyone lower your weapons…." Gibbs ordered as he still had his eyes on me.

"Age has done you well Jethro…" I smirked moving so everyone could see me.

"But boss….not even Ziva saw or heard her…she pulled some ninja shit just like Ziva but better…" Tony whined as he did as he was told.

"I think that's pretty cool…." Abbs said looking at me with utter curiosity.

"She not a threat…she is an old friend…ally whatever you wish to call it..." Gibbs spoke as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.

"You hug me like you believed I was dead….it's only been 8 years…" I spoke returning the hug.

That's when I felt it I pushed Gibbs forward moving catching the knife that was aimed to kill someone that wasn't me.

I caught it bare on the blade as I looked in the direction in came from….the man was in all black and had come in through the stairwell. He was an assassin but not a good one as I threw the same knife right back at him as he went to get his gun hitting him straight in the groin.

Everyone was silent as I walked over to the masked male picking him up by the neck throwing him to land by Gibbs feet.

"One of you should call ….if you want this male to live" I spoke as I came over to the gang Gibbs eyes now trained on the male at his feet.

"You saved my life for the 100th time now…" He spoke softly to me as he looked back towards me.

"That's why I come back…there's a bigger threat going on….than anyone has realized yet…and the only two males I can trust is you and Mallard.." I look at everyone's face and I can tell they are full of alert and tension except for Abbs.

"You're bleeding…." She came over to me and I realized that I was I opened my hand to her the knife did cut deep defiantly was jagged so it was altered to cut deep at a distance.

"Ziva….I would not test my abilities…I know you have several weapons on you that are not NCIS federal weapons…" I say as I look at the woman I could see in the reflection of her brown milky eyes that my eye color was now bright amber.

"I…do not trust you…you are very deadly and skilled…if you were on the enemy side…I fear for the safety of those I protect" Ziva spoke with an edge to her voice meaning she was serious.

"Ah…Ziva you do not have to worry about Darkness she on our side always has been….she loyal to death…see her as more of a now sparring partner..." I turned to Ducky's voice smirking before wincing slightly as Abby had put pressure on my gushing hand to see how deep it was.

"Ducky I hope you brought good first aid Dark needs first aid for her hand." Abby voice was full of worry…it was nice.

"Oh my… here is what you will need for her hand while I take care of our assassin who's…lost his man hood for good." Ducky chuckled as all the other males except Gibbs cringed.

"Remind me never to piss her off…" Both Dinozzo and McGee said at the same time which made me chuckle.

My body went stiff as I heard voices from above….I dared not look I could feel a familiar presence….Abby must have seen or felt it because she touched my face after finishing up with my hand.

"hey…what's wrong…" Abby moved in front of me as both Ziva and the rest watched me…I could feel Gibbs stare as Abby touched my face that's when I heard his voice.

"Ah…wasn't the sectary just grand...he is right though we must…" Shit…the male saw me….that's when I smelled the gun powder.

"You! You blasted monster you should have died!" I looked him dead in the face as he fired his gun I moved my body wrapping around Abby as I could feel the stinging of the bullets enter my skin. I hissed out in pain before drawing my weapon I tossed Abby into Ziva as I jumped grabbing onto the railing I flipped up onto the floor and charged at the male. I took him down onto the first floor a blade to his neck as I growled baring my fangs my eye color changing to red.

"It's the other way around…I should have killed you" I smirked ripping apart his suit making his chest bare to me as I made him scream carving sin into his skin before making slash marks.

"But you are going live…with this reminder on your chest…do not fuck with me or those I care about…" I said before knocking him unconscious.

I was breathing heavily as I walked back over to the group doctor vance still knocked out on the stairs.

"My dear….it was honorable of you to use yourself as a shield to protect Abigail…but look at you…" I smiled at Ducky before shrugging my jacket off and gripping the Hems of my shirt pulling it up over my head and off.

"Damn…I was just saved by the sexiest chick…." I chuckled at Abby's remark before wincing at the pain.

"Don't be stupid" Is all Gibbs said before staring at the two unconscious bodies on the floor.

"Why do I have a feeling….we are the only agency not after you…" Gibbs said as he put his coffee down.

"Pretty much….for now anyways…. they want me dead because I'm the only thing that they can't control" I said as I braced my hands on Tony's desk as I heard Abby gasp…..oh I forgot about my back piece tattoo…. I had two wings one black one white with broke ruffled feathers that were stained with blood and above them was in bleeding font **sin.**

"That is the most epic tattoo I have ever seen…" Abby said before looking away as Ducky started taking out the bullets. Once all the bullets were out I moved cracking my back before groaning.

"Damn fucking…" I stopped rubbing my face as I felt hands on my sides.

I moved my hands from my face staring at Abby….I could see my eye color had changed to a forest green.

"Your eye color changes a lot…." She whispered and I just smiled that's when it hit me.

I reached into my pocket taking out the black chained medallion that Ducky has on his neck putting it on Abby.

"There….now I know you shall always be safe..." I smiled before hearing someone cough.

I looked around and saw how everyone was and saw Ducky smiling. I chuckled running my hands through my hair before grunting turning so my back faced everyone I let the doctor bandage me up.

"I put everyone endanger by coming back here…but I needed to know I had allies…because they will try and turn the world against me." I speak staring at the floor as I crossed my arms.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked as his facial features harden into a grim line.

I looked up to him a grim smile on my face "I won't be a puppet so now they will make me at any cost…even when the enemy is getting closer" I said as I grabbed my jacket putting it on staring at my stained useless shirt.

"Well I have saved these two lives even though I in my opinion rather them be dead….but I assume we shall be interrogating them when they come to consciousness" Ducky said as he took off his gloves looking at everyone.

"As Mossod I shall be the one interrogating them…it would put the fear of myself in their hearts." Ziva spoke up her eyes fixated on me as she spoke which only made me smirk.

That's when I remembered I went over to the male who I brutalized his crotch grabbing Ducky's glove I wrapped it around the blade before moving over to Tony's desk searching into his backpack I took out his sandwich bag dropping his sandwich onto a napkin before placing the knife into the bag. I then went over to Abby and placed it in her hands

"I'm sure you can find some evidence or an identity off this knife" I spoke smiling at the female.

"You sure bet I can!" Abby then with her new founded evidence left to the elevator until I stopped her.

"I do not trust her alone in her lab Jethro….especially unarmed…she should have someone down there..." I spoke staring at my bandaged hand flexing it.

"You're right. I'll be right back to assign two officers assigned to her" Gibbs spoke before leaving to do so.

"Well….I need to be heading back downstairs….if you all excuse me" Ducky excused himself before leaving as well.

"Well…guess I have to wait until those two officers come…" Abby says giving me a glare but I knew she was thanking me in her body language.

"Indeed…I wish not for anyone to be hurt..." I said before my body tensed as my back stung….terribly…I felt like I was on fire….damn it why must it be now. I clenched my fangs closing my eyes as I gripping onto my jacket sleeves digging my nails into it.

"Woah….are you ok?" I heard Tony say but I kept my eyes close breathing through my nose.

"Yes…I'm fine…" I spoke through clenched teeth…waiting for it to subside until I heard a cellphone go off.

It was mine….and it was playing the theme for phantom of the opera….that I had placed as Dr. Mallards.

Picking it up I pressed speaker phone then the call button

"Yes…what's the matter Ducky..?" I speak my body burning again as he spoke.

"I…need you down here deary…quickly…come as fast as you can…" His voice was shaken…and there was worry and hurt laced in it.

Tossing the phone at McGee I ran to the stairs jumping off the railing falling to the floor and sprinting off in the direction of the autopsy room growling.

**Squad room**

"Ducky…are you alright what's wrong..?" Tony asked as the phone was still on.

"I…I have to go later we shall speak…." Ducky ended the call.

"….maybe we should head down to the autopsy room…" McGee spoke as he stared at the phone.

"Ducky could be endanger guys!" Abby exclaimed.

"Right Tony and I will head down Mcgee until we call you do not come down stay with Abby" Ziva spoke grabbing her gun heading to the elevator with Tony right behind her.

Once the Elevator closed Abby turned to McGee.

"I'm worried…and scared McGee…" Abby clung onto McGee as she worried for the safety of her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love has no definition**

**Chapter 2**

**To the autopsy room**

Dammit they better not lay a hand on the good doctor or I'll kill every last one of them.

I don't even wait for the doors to open to the morgue I crash right through the doors sending glass and everything flying.

"Ah it's good of you to finally join us" That voice I turn snarling baring my fangs as the necklace on Ducky's chest changes as I glare.

"You have no fucking right to be here" I snap damn him damn him to fucking hell you bastard.

"Now now let's play nice we wouldn't want these two to get hurt" I shift my eyes to the boy named Palmer he looked so scared.

"What do you want?" I snapped my attention back to Ali.

"Of course it's you that we want" Ali just grinned as I looked at the heavy artillery he had backing him up. This was going get bloody and bad fast…hopefully Ducky and Palmer won't be in the cross fire.

**Squad Room**

"What has gotten to all of you?" Gibbs snapped as he came back over to his team who were all staring at a phone.

"Boss I think there's something going on downstairs in the morgue Ducky called dark and she fled faster than a cheetah" Tony said as he made eye contact with his boss.

"Abby…is your necklace glowing and changing wasn't it…uh a cross or something before…it's..." McGee was saying as all eyes even Abby's turned to the necklace that was changing.

"Woah…that's cool" Abby said as she held her necklace.

Gibbs cold steel voice brought everyone's attention back to attention

"McGee cameras in the autopsy room NOW" Gibbs snapped his attention to the flat screen TV as McGee brought up the cameras to a standoff in the morgue.

"Who are those guys…" Tony asked

"Their Muslims…that's all I can make out from it…" Ziva said.

"Oh Palmer…Ducky...Dark" Abby clung to Ziva this time who wrapped her arm around Abby.

"Audio now" Gibbs barked.

The audio came up and everyone just stared.

**Autopsy Room**

"Fuck you Ali I'm not going" I growled.

"Then we will just have to kill your friends…so sad" Ali snapped his fingers and his men began to take aim.

"You made a big mistake with fucking with me you dick" My eyes were bleeding and that's all it took the lights went off and screaming was heard along with gunshots and loud bangs and crashing sounding.

**Squad Room**

"What the hell!" Gibbs yelled.

"Grab your gear everyone we are going down there NOW" Gibbs yelled more tossing his coffee in the trash as he grabbed his gun and ammo making a run for it.

The team went after their boss leaving Abby alone but Abby didn't seem to notice as she stared at her changing black necklace that began to bleed..?

"Woah…there something that tells me…your connected to dark somehow…I hope everyone's ok..." Abby whispered to the necklace holding it to her chest.

**Autopsy Room**

The team busted into the room with their guns aimed and ready to fire but when they flipped the switch what they saw wasn't something anyone could miss.

"You stupid bastard….beg me not to kill you" I growled not realizing Leroy and his team had arrived into the room I was too busy with Ali against the wall who was bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"What the hell…" I smashed Ali into the wall to make sure he stayed put as my attention was drawn to the voice.

I looked around the room before making eye contact with Leroy I knew he saw the mounts of body less limbs everywhere there were men with lack of arms and legs and marks all over their faces and chests.

"Wheres…Palmer and Ducky?" McGee croaked a bit as I looked down at myself my shirt was gone I was covered in blood from head to toe I had no bra my pants were ripped and stained. I stared for a moment at them before moving through the piles of body in such a small area and moved to where Ducky's office would be opening the door carefully.

"It's safe now…is palmer alright?" My voice was soft as I helped Ducky and palmer out of the office.

"Yes dear thank you were fine not a scratch on us...but a bit in shock that was a lot for him to handle" Ducky said smiling softly before looking to Leroy and them.

I kicked bodies out of the way as I took an unconscious Ali out of the wall shaking the wall dust off him.

"That is Ali…..but his real name Steven Dawn he was working for...mussad…" Ziva said as she evaluated whether I killed the man.

"His alive…for now" I said tossing him in a chair before ripping apart the cloths to tie him to it.

"My dear…you need to be ch-" Ducky was interrupted as my head snapped to attention as Abby came rushing in almost knocking everyone over and falling herself if I didn't catch her.

"Abby…close your eyes" I cover her eyes as she tries to shack of my hand.

She stopped moving and felt me up before gasping

"There's so much…blood on you…you reek of the smell….omg! Your shirtless"Abby squeaked as her hands landed on my chest I could feel her cheeks heat up with a blush.

My body was growing weak I knew my breathing became ragged and hot I could feel the sweat breaking out on me.

"My dear...are you alright…?" I could hear Ducky's voice as he drew closer my eyes shot to Leroy as I gave him a smile I had forgotten that I had a silver knife to my shoulder I could taste the poison. I fell slightly forward to the point everyone could see it my hand slipping from Abby's face as I fellhitting the floor with a thud the last thing I heard was Abby screaming.

"Dark!" Abby screamed not horrorfied by the scene around her but by Dark unconscious.

"We need an ambulance here now" Gibbs said dialing 911.

Ducky attention was drawn to the necklace on Abby a small smile on his face.

"Ahh…she will be just fine…she gave you the necklace Abigail" Ducky smiled softly to Abigail who looked confused before seeing the necklace on Ducky and then back at Dark praying she will be ok.

**Hopstial**

The area in the morgue is cleared we have Ali in questioning and the broken glass and everything is being replaced and fixed as we speak. Vance said as he spoke to Leroy in the waiting area.

"Those's good but how were they able to get in NCIS without stirring suspicious on themselves." Gibbs asked sipping his coffee.

"We are looking at that as we speak we shall discuss this more later I have matters to attend to" With that Vance was gone leaving Gibbs and his team alone in the waiting room.

At that time the doctor decided to show up causing Abby to release Ziva and cling to Ducky who addressed the doctor.

"Your friend is fine she in stable condition…she's healing faster than anyone I ever seen she came out of critical condition before we even got the poison out of her system….we bandaged her up and she's out sleeping right now but you may all go see her; but we are keeping her overnight just in case" The doctor said his eyes giving off confusion and wonder before leaving to attend other patients.

**Patient's room**

Everyone filed into my room I could tell everyone was here even palmer but I could still smell the shock on him but he seemed fine regardless.

I could smell a female coming closer taking a seat next to me the necklace told me it was Abby as it throbbed to my presence. I opened my eyes disliking the bright light letting out a guttural growl alerting everybody.

"Woah…was that Dark?" I heard Tony say skeptical of my growl.

"Shut up Tony" I heard Abby say before my eyes shifted to hers then towards Gibbs who was coming closer.

"You want answers but if I could give them to you I would have already" I speak my voice is hoarse as I grip the sheets pushing myself upwards hissing.

"hey! You shouldn't be moving so much!" I heard Abby say as I looked at her chuckling before staring at Ducky.

"I know my dear…" Ducky came closer as he wrapped his arms around me…I was starving I need food.

"I need…to feed Ducky…im starving…" I mumbled into Ducky but wasn't missed by Abby or Ziva.

"you're hungry?" Abby asked I sensed the jealousy on Ziva so I pushed off Ducky to face Ziva and Gibbs until I heard more gasping and then I saw McGee faint.

"oh dear…" Ducky went to check on McGee then Palmer who fainted as well.

"Wha..?" I looked to Gibbs face which was unchanging then Tony who was grinning and Ziva and Abby who were hiding their blushes.

That's when it hit me I looked down and realized I was still shirtless…ah that's right I refused that irritable hospital gown.

"Those two act like they haven't seen tits before" I grunted out before cupping my own breasts squeezing them in emphasize.

"Probably not but one sec" Gibbs said before I watched as he smacked Tony in the back of the head. My breathing was going ragged I let my eyes get hooded and kept my mouth close even though my fangs throbbed and my eyes were turning blood red.

"Ducky…"I panted and I know he saw I was suffering from starving myself so long.

"Woah she looks sick…maybe we should get her juice or something" Tony said.

"I think so as well lets go see what they have we will be right back try not to die on us" Gibbs said before patting my good shoulder taking everyone out of the room.

"Ducky I'm not lasting long….I swear please tell me you brought it..." I groaned showing my discomfort.

"I did I know your body would go into shock after taking so much damage" Ducky smiled taking out a vile of blood moving over to insert it into my iv.

Until Abby came back in her eyes going wide grabbing the vile and needle.

"Ducky what are you trying to do! I knew it was strange when you took a vile of blood and put it in your lab pocket along with an injection needle but what are you trying to do she's ill!" Abby had to catch her breath after talking so fast.

"Abigail she needs it…" Ducky tried reasoning as he tried to obtain the needle and vial.

"Ducky that makes no sense…I knew it was fishy when I heard dark mumble she needs to feed but this…doesn't make sense!" Abby stared skeptical at both Ducky and I.

"Abby…..look at me" I spoke softly as I grabbed her attention I opened my mouth wide letting her see my fangs before opening my eyes enough for her to see my blood colored eyes.

"Oh…woah…you need blood..?" Abby asked staring at me.

"Hn…no I just need bodily fluid..." I left it at that hoping she would connect the dots which she did as her face grew with a bright blush.

"hm…does it matter how you get the bodily fluids?" I looked at her tilting my head skeptical of what she was getting to.

"No..I guess it doesn't..matter…" I said my attention going to Ducky confused until I saw his eyes go wide and my attention snapped back to Abby who had just down the vial.

"Abigail!" Ducky's face was horrified.

"Abigail! That's going make you really ill!" Ducky exclaimed.

I had to do something or it was going make her very ill….i grabbed Abby and crushed my mouth against hers taking any of the blood that remained in her mouth that she hadn't had swallowed before letting go sinking my fangs into her shoulder using my instincts only to draw the blood from the vial to my fangs hearing Abby whimper at the feel. I held her close to my body until I released her neck hearing a loud voice my attention snapping to the person in the doorway.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ABS?" Tony yelled standing in the doorway.

"Tony…lower your voice" Ducky warned trying to calm the man down before chaos erupted.

I sealed the bite mark lapping it feeling Abby shiver from the touch as Ziva came busting in knocking Tony to the side her gun aimed.

"Whats going on?" Mcgee and Gibbs entered staring at everyone.

"Guys calm down…." Abby's voice was still hoarse I could it was her first time but I could smell her arousal meaning she liked being bitten.

"You what did you do to Abigail?" Ziva voice was deadly and dripping with venom as she pointed her gun at me.

"Ziva...chill your acting like a jealous girlfriend...it's hot but you look like you're going shoot someone…someone that's our friend" Abby's voice still full hasn't come back so I move her putting her on the bed as I stand up the iv's and heart monitors being ripped out as I stare at Ziva.

"Put the gun down Ziva" I speak softly my eye color coming back to normal as I stare at her.

"What the fuck are you…you bit her like a vampire" Ziva spat still not lowering her gun.

"She's a cool vampire Ziva" Abby said and I chuckled there was still arousal dripping in Abby's voice.

"Ziva calm yourself." Oh Leroy for getting in the middle always is trying to stop a gun down from happening.

"Ziva Abby digested a vial of blood which could have made her very sick Dark extracted it from her" Ducky became the voice of reason again to ease Ziva's possessive jealousy.

I ran my tongue over my fangs as I felt Abby come over to me I could sense she was coming down from her high as she took my hand.

"Dark…you ripped out your iv's your bleeding" Abby voice was soft I looked down noting the small trickle of blood I lapped over it sealing the wound.

"My dear if you didn't know how to keep those monitors working without being attached to you this room would be crowded with doctors…you should know better" Ducky was scolding me it was adorable.

"You know how to what now?" Gibbs looked at me curiously as I gave him a sheepish grin.

"It's not important…I just have a lot of skills" I said rubbing my neck.

"Does that mean you could also pass a lie dictator test?" Abby asked staring at me.

I smirked stroking her cheek "Silly girl I don't need to pass a lie dictator test because I don't have any purpose to lie"

"Oh really now.." Abby smirked back at me as if I just made her want to test that theory.

"Oh god…you did not just challenge Abbs" Tony said.

"Oh snap… no one ever challenges Abbs unless they want to lose" McGee said looking everywhere but my chest.

"Ah…McGee does my chest really bother you that much?" I ask placing my hand on my hip.

"Uh..ah…no I just uh…" Mcgee couldn't even give a coherent sentence.

My senses became fully alarmed as something unfriendly came towards the door.

"Everybody….head to that bathroom now…don't ask questions just go" I speak with a cold tone and look at Ducky and Gibbs who just drag everyone into the bathroom closing the door Gibbs giving me that look that he will be there if needed.

Just in the nick of time the bathroom closed as the door opened to my room with an unwelcome guest I just sat on my bed smirking.

"Look what trash came strolling to see if I was alive" I said slipping off the bed just as the guest took out his gun.

"Hands in the air bitch I won't forget what you did to my sister…you fifthly dyke…now she is one to all because of your disgusting ass" The male snapped.

"Yes because I just turn females gay just with a snap of my hand" I rolled my eyes which only enraged him.

"Shut up dyke I'm ending you here" The male growled.

Just as the asshole was about to fire his darling sister barged in causing him to tumble.

"David you jackass what the fuck do you think you're doing…." His sister Grace looked at him before the gun gasping kicking it to where the bathroom was.

"You were going try and KILL HER are you mad? You caught me in bed with her and you blame her? YOU DUMBASS I BEEN GAY SINCE I WAS TWELVE I HAD HAVE MANY WOMEN IN MY BED NOT JUST HER" I winced at Grace screaming god she had vocals.

"I think it's safe to come out of this bathroom now" Gibbs said as everyone filed out of the bathroom Tony picking up David.

"You dumbass now your under arrest for trying to commit murder" Tony said before escorting David out to the hospital security.

"I'm so glad I came in time" Grace clung onto me and I tensed staring at the girl who I had intimacy relations with 5 years ago and was now a grown beautifully woman.

"Um….yeah you sure saved me" I rolled my eyes like that would have killed me I looked over to Abby then to Ziva.

"So…this woman you fucked and got her brother to believe you turned her gay…" McGee spoke up before prying Grace off me.

"Mam we will need you to come with us" with that McGee left with Grace.

"So…how many relations have you had with woman?" I raised a brow to Abby knowing she was testing if I have ever lied. I tilted my head to the side to think before answering

"Eight in totals…I never had the time to get any more sexual relations then that" I answered running my hands through my hair as Ducky chuckled.

"Wow…that's so…many less than-" Abby realized she was about to admit something personal and closed her mouth blushing.

"Any other questions you would like to test me with?" I ask leaning back onto the bed.

"Ah…actually yeah do you have any piercings" Abby asked staring at me.

"Yes I have my lip pierced, my eyebrow and my bellybutton and nipples pierced and one other piercing but can you guess where?" I chuckled as I watched Abby's face light p and then go full on blush as I could sense Gibbs and ducky moving uncomfortably as I saw the bewilderment look on Ziva's face.

"Um…I guess this is a bad time…to come back" McGee said as him and Tony came back.

"hm…I don't think you would be kinky enough to have…" Abby bit her lip wondering if she should finish that sentence or not.

"Finish the sentence" Tony said as I just raised a brow to him.

"Do…you have your clit pierced?" Abby blurted out staring at me.

"Hmm…I walked up to Abby and grabbed her hand pulling her close I unbuttoned my jeans and shoved her hand down my pants causing everyone to gasp as I moved my legs apart moving her hand into my underwear.

I leaned close smirking "Does that answer your question?" I whispered into her ear.

Abby moved her hand out of my pants grasping when she found my clit piercing looking at me with a devilish smirk.

"Damn..that's kinky you do have a clit piercing" Abby said with a squeal and Ziva looked about ready to kill me.

"Don't give me such a look Ziva I can tell you have three piercings you haven't told anyone about and tattoos" I watched Ziva's eyes flicker with surprise then to an evil glare.

"Wow really Z you should let me see sometime!" Abby tackled Ziva in a tight hug.

My body froze as I turned to the window a bullet grazing my cheek as I caught it before it could hurt anyone else.

"Everyone get down and stay down until I take care of this sniper." I growl grabbing Tony's gun apologizing as I jumped through the hospital window hearing Abbs scream.

"no! she won't make it out were on the tenth floor!" Abby ran to the broken glassed window watching as I fell on all fours.

"Holy shit…she landed on all fours like a Cat…" Abby spoke in a whisper as everyone joined her watching as I jumped through traffic to the building were the sniper came from.

**Building were sniper is**

"Damn bitch she unstoppable where the fuck did she go…" The sniper spoke looking around.

"Bastard could have killed one of my friends I moved through the building fast my bare feet hurting but I ignored the pain and the blood dripping down my cheek. I made it to the roof top panting a bit as I growled.

"Hey asshole I'm right here!" I screamed causing the sniper to grab his shot gun and begin to fire which I dodged. I lunged at him as I fired at his feet making him come off guard with his firing. I slam his body into the roof top punching him across the face growling my fangs bore.

"bitch why can't you just die" He kicks my off him growling he takes out his pocket knife and attacks me slashing my arm as I put it up in defense as I took the heel of foot and aimed right into his nuts that's what he gets for not wearing a cup.

The sniper howled in pain as he fell to the side holding his nuts. I got up looking at my arm before picking the male up by his shirt taking him hovering over and off the building.

"Tell me who sent you now" I snapped as I watched the man pee himself in front of me.

"Fine fine just don't drop me!" The sniper yelled staying completely still.

"Good start talking" I grinned as I shook the male a bit swinging him back and forth making him sweat a little.

"I cut a deal with the FBI so I would get out of being sent back to my homeland to be executed!" I grunted of course the FBI would pull this shit I was about to bring the male over as the door to this rooftop burst open Gibbs and them filing out with their guns out.

I looked over to them as they saw me and then I smelt it I looked back to the male and he ripped open his jacket and there it was a bomb strapped to him.

"Everyone get back now!" I screamed making them back up.

"That's right you're going die with me bitch" The sniper grinned and I looked at the time only ten seconds left on the clock.

"Good then I'll see you in hell" I turned back to everyone before crushing the sniper to my body as I leapt off the building hearing screams from everyone as they ran to the edge.

**On the rooftop**

Gibbs and the team busted onto the rooftop finding dark holding the sniper over the edge.

"Put your guns down" Gibbs ordered as he lowered his gun.

"Gibbs look!"Ziva yelled as she pointed everyone's attention to the bomb strapped to the sniper's chest.

"Shit" They heard Dark say as she saw the time.

Then they heard what the sniper said.

"I'm taking you with me bitch" Ziva was about to raise her gun but no one would have thought what happened next.

Dark ran off the roof top crushing the sniper with her as she jumped. Everyone screamed and they had forgotten Abby was with them as Abby screamed.

"No!" Abby screamed going to the edge with everyone else Ziva instinctually reached for her holding her as the bomb went off.

**Falling**

There was only five seconds left,….now only two…I closed the eyes of the sniper and then bit into my cheek as one second hit...then zero and boom.

I knew I hit the ground as soon as the sniper blew up…fucking dumbass he was going rot in a place that had no virgins and was a living fucking nightmare.

Fuck… I think I landed on a car hood I finally opened my eyes half way groaning because I couldn't feel most of my body but I could feel my fangs. Fucking bullshit I hate fucking suicide bombers really piss me off and all my clothes are ruined fucking douchebag. Least my nose and ears still work I can smell many people strangers crowding around this car fuck I feel bad for the owner. Yuck I can smell the bomber still on me ew…hmm there's very familiar scents and presences coming near me….wish I could move to see who.

**On the ground around Dark**

"Oh my dear…look at what you gone and done to yourself" Ducky pushed through the crowd evaluating Dark.

"Ducky..is she still alive…?" Abby's voice came through as the team worked to secure the area and get medical attention from the hospital fast.

"Yes my dear…come here let me show you that she's ok while they get her out of this car roof." Ducky ushered Abby over to Dark who was now transported onto a gurney and is moving to the hospital that was across the street.

"Dark...I know you can hear me would you like to ease Abby's nerves" Ducky said quietly.

**Dark POV**

I heard Ducky's voice and what he was saying ugh these people are rough getting me onto this gurney...I can feel my body healing or beginning to heal.

I snap my eyes open at Ducky's request I hear Abby gasp I know my eyes look demonic with all black and red slits going on. I shift my eyes to her as I smile my fangs still showing as I have trouble breathing.

"I'm fine Abby I need a bath...fucking sniper goo all over me" I hear her sigh then giggle at my really fucked up joke along with Ducky.

"No lousy suicide bomber is going kill me dammit and tell Gibbs theirs a sneaky FBI agent cracking deals to bad guys to get me dead" I groan as we go over a bump into the hospital fucking people can't even get me in the hospital correctly.

"We will my dear we shall see you in your new room since you destroyed the glass in the other one" I chuckled before wincing I was able to move my hands pointing to both the necklaces on Abby and Ducky smirking at both of them.

**In the hospital first floor**

"Whoa…look Ducky" Abby said staring at her now glowing red amulet in a shape of a heart.

"Indeed this one defiantly different from the others" Ducky said smiling at the amulet.

"Someone want to tell me what happened" Gibbs said coming over to Abby and Ducky as they both put their amulets away not wanting the team to see just yet.

"Seems we have a crooked FBI agent cracking deals for the bad guys Gibbs" Abby spoke up before Ducky as they watched Gibbs face turn to outright disgust to something like that.

The rest of the team finally came into the hospital and Ziva went over to Abby.

"Are you alright Abby?" Ziva grip on Abby's shoulder was comforting to everyone.

"Yeah thanks Z for the concern" Abby smiled to Ziva hugging her tightly.

"How is Dark?" McGee asked staring at Ziva and Abby for a moment.

"She will be fine her concerns are more to bathing" Ducky chuckled.

"We got bigger issues we are dealing with crooked agents trying to kill our new teammate" Gibbs said in almost a growl.

"New teammate boss?" Tony looked bewildered.

"Yes" Both Ducky and Gibbs said at the same time.

"It would be good to work with Dark again and she really needs our help she's defiantly been fighting the world alone too long and I have debts to pay" Gibbs said with a slight smile.

"Alright we get to work with a hot piece of ass" Tony joked but was serious at the same time earning him a head slap.

"Tony's defiantly right about the hot piece of ass part but he forgot to include how badass she is even when covered in "sniper goo" she's still kicking ass and sexy as fuck" Abby helped Tony out while being serious as well the joking was a good way to break the tension and have everyone been feeling while the worry in the back of everyone's mind is who was enemy and who was foe?

*****here's the second chapter finally up and ready to go but still iffy if I'm going continue this or not so let me know in the reviews or in message if you want me to keep this story going or not love to know feedback on what you guys think******


End file.
